


"Happy birthday" she said

by 045



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, High School, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/045/pseuds/045
Summary: A birthday gone wrong.





	1. First day back

“Happy birthday”, my Mom said, as I walked out the door to catch my school bus.  
“Thanks mum”, I gently replied as she hugged me goodbye, squeezing my chest so tight that I felt breathless.  
It’s the first day of the school year today, and my first day in a public school since the incident. I don’t really remember it very well, but they told me that I blacked out for most of it anyway. And even when I woke up they said “it’s not our place” or “ask your mother”. My Mom pulled me out of school after the incident; she even quit her job to teach me herself!  
But I just want some space from her now. She’s everywhere; like I can’t even go to the mall without her secretly stalking me. I’m sixteen Mom, not twelve! I’m not gonna go buy drugs or something. Like, who would I even buy them from?  
That’s another reason too. I’m kind of lonely. Like, not lonely as in I don’t spend time with people, but I just don’t really have many friends. Does my therapist count?  
Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah! So, this is my chance for freedom and I’m taking it!  
As I walk out the door I say to myself (in my head because I’m not that batshit crazy yet), ‘today’s going to be epic!’. And it was, for the most part, if the bus journey counts. Everything was fine. Until, I got to the school. Then, my life went to hell. WORST BIRTHDAY EVER! Thanks mom.  
…..  
I got to the school, and immediately fell flat onto my face. Literally. And then to top things off, my nose started bleeding! Everyone just stood there, gawking at me. Do you want to lend a hand or not? And the, of course, the ‘popular’ girls started their incessant giggling. Uggh. It drives me up the wall and all the way to Mordor!  
…..


	2. They'll regret everything!

I’ve never been popular, in any sense of the word at all. Really, truly. Even when I used to go to school, I would often get teased by my peers. They would accuse me of ‘weirdness’ because I like to colour with blue and purple but not pink, or pick on me because I wore glasses, just like your stereotypical nerd kid in a comic fiction novel I guess. Maybe if they could finish a book they would’ve read to the endings to see what happens to the kid they tease. It can be two things. Number one: said child reacts to the bullying and then bursts out their shell like a butterfly from a cocoon. Or, number two, which is not an option that I should really have to describe to you. Its kill or be killed at school, and I speak from experience.  
But it’s not all that bad. It means I don’t have to hide my ‘greatness’ or my ‘awesomeness’ as Dan puts it, from the world. Dan is the best. He’s the only one who stood by me afterwards, not even my best friend Hilda, who I have known since first grade, would visit me. Maybe he puts up with me out of guilt; I’m not too sure to be honest. But he’s sweet, and he’s also kind of cute, so I’m not that bothered really. And he never lets me down. Never ever! Don’t let give you any ideas though. I don’t swing that way.  
Anyway. Where was I? So, I had fallen flat on my face. However, don’t let that fool you. I’m not clumsy. Something, or rather someone, happened sooner than expected. I saw Hilda with the giggle girls. Really! Bitch please. You’ve been friends with me for years and weren’t there for me when I needed you. And then I even gave you a chance to redeem yourself! I guess she’s too weak to even make amends; just had to go and get a whole new squad instead. Maybe they’ll train her as an apprentice. I just can’t believe it though. Betraying me like that, she’s taken everything to a whole new level. Well…well… I’ll just show her! I’ll show her and them, and then they’ll regret it.  
They’ll regret everything.


End file.
